The present disclosure relates to an electrical tool, particularly a hand-operated electrical tool such as a drill or hammer drill.
An electrical tool of such kind is usually equipped with an electric motor. A drive shaft of the electric motor may be connected in fixed manner to a fan wheel in order to dissipate the heat generated in the electric motor when the electrical tool is operated. A housing that accommodates the electric motor and the fan wheel is furnished with at least one air inlet aperture and at least one air outlet aperture. When the electrical tool is being operated, the fan wheel is then able to generate a flow of cooling air that passes from the respective air inlet aperture and through the housing to the respective air outlet aperture. Besides exposing the electric motor to a flow of cooling air, this arrangement enables cool air to pass over other heat-sensitive components of the electrical tool, such as a gearbox, which accelerates or slows the rotating speed of the drive shaft to match the speed for example of a working spindle of the electrical tool.